The Demon and the Light: New-Borns
by Deaths-Radiant-Flower
Summary: Third part of 'The Demon and the Light' ter L and Light are changed into babies, Near, Mello, Matt and Ryuk have to look after the daily aging babies for the next three months! Not only did they have to do that, but it seemed that Mello and Near were going through 'demon puberty' Can they handle looking after baby L and Light while still dealing with their own problems?
1. Gaybies!

_This is the third instalment of 'The Demon and the Light' trilogy! Please, if you haven't read the first or the second, go do that! you will get confused otherwise! But for those of you that have read the previous ones, Enjoy! _

**Disclaimer: The sad reality is that I do not own Death Note and I only own the plot of this god awful story… it hurts… nah, just kidding**

**The Demon and the Light: New-Born**

**Chapter 1: Gaybies **

…

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" the cry of Mello could be heard throughout the Wammy's residence building. "S-stop panicking! What did you feed him?" Came the shout of Near, the once calm and collected teen that now couldn't stop shouting for the life of him. "I haven't even fed him you brat! Make him stop!"

"Wow. You guys really don't know how to look after babies! Go damn it! Stop holding him like that, Mello! His going to do it more if you do that!" Came the shout of Matt, sounding as distressed as the first two. "But he won't stop!"

**(Mello's POV) **

"Matt! Do something! This is gross!" I shout at the brunette that was just _standing_ a little ways away from me while he let baby L _vomit all over me_. "No, nooo, I am not getting any closer! You were supposed to look after him now you can handle that!" he shouts back and I sigh in frustration.

"L! Please stop vomiting! This isn't funny! Can't you be a good baby like light?!" and as if magic L finally stopped vomiting after what felt like hours but was only a few minutes, and looked up at me with big eyes. I held him at arm's length from me, seeing as he was vomiting and he had already puked up most of whatever was in his system on me. "Goo-."

"_Waah!" _Came the cry of Light who wasn't being a good baby anymore and when L heard the distressed wailing of the small brunettes cry he started crying himself. "No! You two are supposed to be grown men! Stop crying like a baby!"

"They are babies you idiot!" Near shouted at me as he picked up Light. "Make him stop crying and give him a bath, and Mello, go change your clothes" The albino says, his calmness slowly coming back. "Why must I get L! you had him yesterday! Give Light back!" I complained but the albino only brushed me off and walked out the room, Ryuk following him like the god guard angel he was.

"Mello, please be careful with my charge and _your brother_" I glare at Matt before bringing L closer to me so that I could rock him in my arms, like I had last night, to get him to sleep. "Why did he vomit? We haven't even fed them yet…"

"This is L, even as a baby he is unpredictable" Matt said with a shoulder shrug. Once L had finally stopped crying I walked to the bathroom that was connected to mine and Nears shared room. "I think I understand their whole aging process…" I mutter out as I fill the basin with water since I could possibly drown the baby in the bath tub and I don't think I could shower him…

"Well, Near said last night that they would probably be back to normal in three months. I figured that they will age daily for the next three months. This means that Light will age five months each day and L six. And this also means that we will be doing lots of shopping for them, yay" I say unenthusiastically.

It had only been a few hours after we woke up and found out about them aging daily, thanks to Near for _kindly pointing it out_. As if we couldn't see that. "So we basically get to live the life as parents for the next three months… how nice… ah crap… that means we have to look after them when they hit their teens… that should be fun… don't you think, Matt?" I ask as I bath the fussing baby L.

"Oh, it should be just great! You're giving them the birds and the bees talk!" I turn my head around to glare at the brunette. "Oh wait! They need the Bees and the Bees talk! I'm sure you can give them that!" I retort and he only snickers at me. "Yeah, I almost forgot! They're gaybies!" I couldn't help but laugh at that because it was probably one hundred per cent true.

"You can say that again!" I say cheerfully, gently putting the fussing baby in the basin. I made sure the water was warm enough for baby L but also made sure that it wouldn't burn or irritate him. as soon as the water touched his skin, L seemed to relax and stopped his wailing. "Aww, he like's baths! That's so cute!" I gush over the baby who started splashing the water with his stubby hands.

"Aww, no matter how annoying, his just too cute!" I think I was starting to fan-girl over my, now baby, brother. "Stop gushing and wash the baby, we still need to talk to Watari and then get him some clothes by a store…" ah, that was right, they had no baby essentials. No clothes, nothing. "How are we going to feed them if we don't have anything for them yet?"

"I think we can give them some milk… it should be fine…" the brunette says, not sounding fully sure with himself. "And clothes?"

"Well. We can use a soft cloth as a makeshift nappy and you can just give them one of your shirts, since you do kinda have a small frame, the shirts will fit like a gown… and they are a bit bigger so the shirts shouldn't be that long…" I nod my head and bath the splashing baby finish. "Grab me one of the white fluffy towels" I call out and the brunette does what is asked of him to do.

He spreads the towel and wraps it around baby L when I lifted him from the basin. Our hands rubbed against each other slightly, sending a shock down my spine. "Thanks" I mutter, ignoring the sudden feeling I got from accidentally touching Matt, brushing it off as surprise.

"Now go get a clean cloth and some pins, I have powder in my room so we can use that" Matt gives me a pointed look and I only shrug my shoulders. "Baby powder smells nice okay…" I mutter and he shrugs his shoulders this time, handing me the baby and leaving the bathroom. I do the same and put L on my bed, the towel spread under him.

I went to my draw and snatched my powder from the partially empty thing. I powder L everywhere, his belly, arms, legs and backside. I even powdered his small baby private parts, not really wanting to, but had no choice really. "What does powder do anyway? Or cream?" Matt's voice made me jump a little in surprise.

I turn around to glare at him. "Don't scare me like that… and they do it because some babies get rashes or something, and I think the powder helps make it go away… I don't know, I am not a baby expert…" Matt nods his head and hands over a square looking cloth and some baby pins.

I fold the cloth into a triangular shape and lift L by his legs enough to slide the cloth under him. once I did that, I took the sides of the cloth and brought them over baby L's basically non-existent hips, bring the last part up between his legs and closing it with two of the pins, first making sure that the cloth wouldn't slide off of the baby's small legs. Once I did that I lifted the baby up and held his head by my shoulder as if I was burping him, which I would never do again because the first time had led to L empting his stomach on me.

"You're quite good at looking after him" Matt said in a fond tone that he mostly spoke with towards L. "I watch lots of movies and kinda pick everything up from there" I shrug my shoulders. "Besides… this is only nappy changing… that's easy… but things aren't going to be one smooth rollercoaster"

Indeed, things were going to get quite tough…

**(Near's POV)**

"I have informed Watari about their changing daily issue… unfortunately he had some business to attend to with the new guy, Roger. He also left us to come up with a way to manipulate Light's parents if they ask for him or something… though I think it will be hard, we can do it, as long as we're doing it as a team" I inform, receiving nods from Matt and Mello, Ryuk just sitting there, eating his apple, not quite listening because he already knew what I was talking about.

"Also, L is to be under you're care and Light under my own. I took Light because I get along better with Ryuk than you do, seeing as you two will just argue the whole time together and I won't. And you get along better with Matt so there you have it, you take L and I take Light."

To be honest, I only took Light because he seemed to be more behaved… L would be a handful. "You're one selfish bastard, but I don't mind taking L, I mean look, his just so cute!" Mello exclaims, showing the baby that had his thumb in his between his two small lips, a typical L thing, giving us an innocent look.

Light seemed to be interested in the other baby, seeing as he started moving around in my lap, shifting arms so that he was reaching for L. Baby L seemed to notice Lights actions seeing as he started moving in Mello's hands, trying to reach out to the baby brunette. "Aww, they wanna be by each other! How adorable!" Mello gushed as he brought L forward and put him on the floor by my feet.

I pick Light up and gently put him on the floor next to L. The babies' giggles as they tried to hug each other but their weak limbs only made them fall with a soft thud. Mello started cooing at the two and I was starting to wonder if he was high or drunk… or possibly both…

"Matt… what is he on?" I ask the brunette who stared at Mello's babbling form. "That's what I'm trying to figure out…" the angel muttered out. "Aww, look! Light poked L on the nose! So kawaii!" Mello shouts, pointing at the two babies that were sitting further than what they were a few minutes ago. "Mello, stop being a girl and focus for once. We need to go out and get them the essentials they need… Mello! Can you stop cooing over them!" I shout when the blonde wouldn't listen to me and chose to rather babble over the babies.

"But Near! They are just too cute! I just wanna eat them up!" okay… that was just weird and plain disturbing… i can't even imagine Mello taking one of their arms and gnawing on it… okay, now I have imagined it…

"Mello, if you don't shut up, you're band from eating chocolate for a whole month" the blonde immediately stopped his gushing and straightened his spine. "Right, what do we need to do again?" he asks, his voice holding a tone of seriousness.

For most humans, love is the only way, but Mello wasn't human, and chocolate _was_ the only way for him… but it works out for us because we can get him to do stuff for us via 'chocolate bribes'

It was simple really…

"Hey Near, speak, the gaybies are starting to look hungry so I think we need to get them something in their bellies" Gaybies? What is a-

Oh… Light and L are gaybies… I shake my head at Matt and Mello who only grinned at me.

"You two are unbelievable"

Oh this was going to be a tough three months…

…

_A/N:_

_Well hello there! So, as promised, here is the third instalment to this series! Updates for this one though will not be frequent, probably only once a week, maybe two, but I assure you, I will not put it on hold like I had originally planned… please review, even if its to tell me that this absolutely sucked. I wanna know if there is anything wrong so that I can fix it or make it better. _

_Ciao!_


	2. Bet

_Hey guys! So I realize that I made a mistake in the previous chapter… L ages two months a day and Ligh one and a half. I'm sorry about the mistake… enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note… if I did I would turn L and Light into real babies… that's just something you can't pass up…**

**The Demon and the Light: New-Borns**

**Chapter 2: Bet**

…

Five days passed after the finding out of the babies aging two months a day. L currently looked to be a year old whereas Light looked about a few months, maybe two or three, younger. Matt, Mello, Near and Ryuk were doing good jobs so far on looking after the two babies. Well they were doing as good of a job as they possibly could.

Looking after babies proved to be harder than they thought it would and they were being drained of their energy day by day. Many times were they woken up early in the morning by the wails of each child, which luckily hadn't woken up anybody else in the big building but them. Tonight wasn't any different.

"Can't we just give them to some type of witch doctor… maybe she will make them normal again" came the sleepy question from Mello who was currently feeding L his formula. "No, we already noted that Misa would make sure that this wouldn't be broken… so unfortunately we can't take them to a witch doctor" Near mumbled out, yawning afterwards.

They were both in the baby room, which Watari made them set up since they were the new 'parents' of the babies. "But Near, they are just so annoying! God, I wish we never let that blonde cow into the house" Mello says in a regretful tone. "It's too late to think of such things… we will just have to deal with it… three months isn't that long…"

"Three months is not short either…Near… L doesn't want to finish his formula!" the blonde complains at the end of his sentence, looking down at the baby who refused to drink the bottle that Mello was trying to shove down his throat. "Don't force him! do you want an episode of last week?" Near scolded the older teen as he picked up Light from the changing mat, which he had been changing Light at the whole time.

"Easy for you to say… you got the non-fussing baby while I got the one that liked to cause crap. Why do I have to look after him!? Near, can't you take him? give me the calm baby" The albino boy shakes his head at Mello. "No, heavens know what Light will turn into if he is looked after by you… L on the other hand will probably be the same…" The blonde scowled at the smaller teen. "Screw you. Light wouldn't become anything…"

"Then prove that L wont either with you… it's the same as looking after Light, except it's a really smart, fussing baby" Mello stayed silent for a moment and tried one more time to feed L his formula. "Fine, lets make a deal. If L turns out being normal than what he usually is then you owe me three months' worth of chocolate… if I lose…you get to…"

"If you lose I get you have to admit that you were wrong and I was right" Near said as he made his way to the door of the room, cradling baby Light in his arms to help the baby fall asleep. Mello hesitated at first but he nodded his head. "Deal" and with that the albino left the room, leaving Mello and the ever fusing L alone in the silence.

"I know you're there" Mello said with a scowl on his face as he picked up L, giving up on trying feed him the formula and decided to rather let the baby sleep. "Ah, you caught me" came the voice of Matt who had been eavesdropping on Mello and Near's conversation the whole time. "Spying on one's conversation is not really nice" Mello complained as he left the nursery and walked up to his room, which was only down the corridor. "I was not spying. I was just gathering information in an impolite manner. There is a difference"

"What do you need information about?" Mello asked, stepping into his own room, which Watari had insisted he take. The room was only for the time of L and Light's baby years. "Well… I don't need information. I just gather intel in case it is needed by me someday…."

"You are really horrible at lying" the brunette only gave the blonde a grin. "No, I'm just not good at telling the truth!" Mello sighed. "You're almost as impossible as L. No wonder you're his angel" Matt only grinned as he took the small baby out of Mello's arms. "L isn't impossible, after all any creation of God's can never be impossible"

"You are forgetting that he was made in L… technically by the all mighty Satan who probably has a stick up his arse (1)." Matt shakes his head and looks down at L. "Who made Lucifer? Or Satan as you put it?" Mello thought about it for a second before answering. "God probably did… unless he was just some type of force that was there along with god himself…"

"Yes, he was created by God… and his creations are God's creations. Why do you think that demons have their own angels? Because God knows that they will eventually need them. Just like L needed his… okay he didn't really need me but the first few months are always tough… especially when you don't recall anything from your past"

"Yeah, I can't imagine myself going through something like that… I think I will stay demon forever… or until I die" Matt looked at Mello through the corners of his eyes. "You never know" the angel said as he started rocking the baby in his hands to help it fall asleep. "Of course I do. Love is not something that demons can fall into easily"

"Look at what happened to L" the brunette pointed out. "He pretty much had the same beliefs as you… he fell in love with a human pretty easily don't you think? Though I believe that they were soul mates not only in the life they live now but in their previous lives. Maybe there is that one human, or demon, that could change your views and can make you feel the way Light made L feel" The brunette said, not once looking up at the blonde while he rocked L in his arms, the small baby falling asleep not only from the rocking but the soothing tone of Matt's voice.

"And when that day comes you have the right to say 'I told you so'" the two shared a laugh before Matt put the now sleeping L in his plain white crib. "Why did you go with plain again?" Matt asked and Mello shrugged his shoulders. "L just doesn't seem like the type to have these fancy blue or whatever colors as his crib. His plain and simple" Matt nods his head at the blonde's reasoning

"Seems really boring though" Matt said, giving the crib a bland look.

"Your face is boring" Mello shot back. "Why are you looking at my face?" Matt asked, hiding a small grin. "Why can't I look at your face?" the blonde answered his question with a question. "Oh so you want to look at my face then?"

"No one want's to look at that face of yours" Matt only shrugged. "No one but you can see it so it doesn't really matter… oh and Near, L, Light and Ryuk can obviously see it." Mello didn't know what it was but the sentence just made his cheeks heat up. He knew that the brunette meant that he was seen only by the one's that could see him now but he somehow felt that the sentence was more directed to him.

"Yeah… I'm going to sleep" he said as he tried to not think too much about why he was probably blushing. "Yeah. Waking up one in the morning must be a total drag"

**(Matt's POV)**

I tried to ignore the thought of Mello that I may have sneakily allowed myself to listen to even though I promised the blonde that I would snoop through his mind again. I couldn't help it though… a part of me always wanted to be in his mind, to know what he was thinking… and sometimes I couldn't stop myself from listening in on his personal thoughts…

Maybe a part of me hoped that he would be thinking of me, which on some occasions he has… though they are normal thoughts. Okay I don't think 'I wanna cut off his ! #$ and feed them to those gremlins!' is really normal but since this is Mello it should classify under that group.

Today though, he did not think about me in the usual malicious way he normally did… no he… I don't even know how to describe it. How he felt like my sentence, about him _and I_ the others being the only one seeing my face, was somehow only pointed at him… I don't know what to actually think about that myself…

Maybe I was inadvertently saying that it only matter that _he_ and no one else but him could see my face… though I could just be putting that logic into my head…

Maybe I need to play some games… they always help the mind to process things… well to me they do anyway…

…

_A/N:_

_Ahem… I know that its short and crappy but I wasn't really in a real writing mood but I had promised myself that a chapter would be up today or I feared that there would never be one… right. From now on a chapter will be up every second day. Same goes with THwKG. Also I would like to ask you guys for suggestions for the next chapter. Not because I don't know what to write but because I wanna hear an idea that is actually good for once… _

_Who remembers that one chapter in THwKG where Matt made L and Light kiss? Yeah! That is going to be reversed! Mainly because L is a perverted baby! Light will not make Near and Ryuk kiss because I fear my fingers will burn off and I might vomit up my food. So yeah… I will never, EVER, do that to torture you guys or myself. _

_1; I don't really believe in any religion but if I were to describe Satan/ Lucifer it would be that his just some jealous retard that has a stick shoved up his bum. _

_Rainbow-chan: Thanks again for pointing out my mistake! I think it's right now…. _

_Double L: AGENT L! Haha, I have a gay best friend and I a;ways call him a gaybie… cause he is one! how you doing by the way?!_

_Kitty: KITTY! IS THAT YOU?... I don't know why I'm speaking in caps…I have a teddy bear… I know I'm a little too old for one but I just love it! I squeeze it when thing become too cute… or I scream into my pillow and get scolded by my mother… she is so mean at times… How are you doing?_

_Gum: Hey there! Thank you for liking this and my other stories! Really appreciated! Hope you continue reading, and reviewing?, my story! _

_Question: Are my stories getting boring? _


	3. Messng with Mello

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

**The Demon and the Light: New-Borns**

**Chapter 3: Messing with Mello**

…

**(Nears POV)**

So far this week has been a total drag. Light and L were probably in their terrible two's. They grew so quickly I wasn't even sure of their age anymore… all I knew was that they could talk, walk and make one hell of a ruckus.

On many occasions Mello and I felt like killing both babies, but the angels stopped us and tried to take away our precious things… I didn't really have any special things but Mello had his chocolate so he had to surrender there…

I look over at Ryuk, who was supposed to be looking after Light. It was quite quiet, save for the small giggles of a baby. When my eyes finally connected with both I nearly died of a heart attack. Ryuk was dangling Light upside down.

"Ryuk! Stop doing that! You're going to make all the blood in his body go to his head!" I shout as I get up from the floor and grab baby Light who started crying as I did so. "No, Ryuk is not a good parental figure and you will not be looked after by someone with the intelligence of a rock"

"Papa!" the baby wailed as he flailed his arms towards Ryuk. "No, bad Light, stay away from annoying angels and stop crying, it just does not suit you… baby or not" okay I was lying there… when baby L or Light cried we were putty in their hands…

"Near, you're brat woke up ours!" came the angry voice of Mello behind me. I heard the crying of L's and it got me thinking. When Light cries, L does so to and vice versa…

"Wow… they have a deep connection…" I guess the only reason why they didn't cry when the other did when they were actually the proper age, is because they were older and knew how to handle those feelings... Now as babies all they can do is cry because they don't have a proper understanding of what they are feeling.

"Well duh, dipshit. That was quite obvious" Mello says as he rocks L in his arms. "I mean, our rooms are quite far apart, and the walls are thick. If Light cried there would be no way L would hear it. But they are still connected emotionally, mentally and spiritually… L sensed that Light was distressed and so he himself felt distressed… its sweet, but a total pain in the ass"

"Well, there isn't much we can do about it. L and Light became bonded as one before L was a human and when a demon connects himself to his or her mate, they are bonded even after death." I say as I try to calm down Light, but he just wouldn't budge.

"Give him here. These two are calm when they are with each other" Mello says with an exasperated sigh. I nod my head and walk over towards him and wait for him to adjust L so that he was in his one arm and then I put Light in the other arm.

He managed to rock babies, and once near each other, their crying stopped almost immediately and they slowly started drifting asleep.

"These babies are so clichéd…" Mello said with a soft chuckle. "Can't be helped though… I mean, their relationship was quite cliché anyway… I mean a demon falling in love with a human and then turning into one as well… I read so many books that have that type of plot"

"Yes but this one has a twist, since they were turned into babies by the human's crazy obsessed fangirl who magically found a witch, who might I add looked god-damned scary, even for a demon witch." I say with a sigh of contentment. "Though I must say, I have actually enjoyed looking after baby L and Light… even though they made us lose sleep, not that we need sleep anyway…"

Mello nodded his head. "Yes, but I'm pretty sure that Matt has given me more stress than L" the blonde said with a groan. "Speaking of Matt, where is he? I'm sure I saw him here a few minutes ago" I said as I searched out the brunette. "Probably playing games. Damn him. He leaves me to look after L while he plays on his stupid games. God I just want to kill him" Mello growled out and I grinned at him.

"Aww, does Mello-chan have crush on Mattie?" I tease. The blonde splutters out something incoherent and I just laugh softly. "I'm only kidding Mello, don't have to stress over it…. unless you really do have a crush on him"

"Shut up you brat!" he shouts and I only shake my head and make a 'Shh' sign with my hands and point to the two babies sleeping in his arms. "Well, since you have everything sorted out, I am going to bed, since I really need the sleep"

"N-near! This isn't funny!" he shouts again. I ignore him and climbed into my own bed and pull the covers over my head. After cursing me for a few minutes Mello left the room in a huff saying "Bastard" as he did so.

I loved messing with Mello.

…

_A/N:_

_Well, this is just like a filler, cause it felt like one to me… I really am having a bad time writing for any this story… I don't know why… I thought I would be able to write, since I do have holidays, but I just can't find the much needed inspiration, thus the really short, crappy chapter. _

_I should feel ashamed of myself. But anyway… _

_At least it's a chapter ^o^' _

_Bye! _


	4. I hate my life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, nor do I own the characters! But I do own this crazy plot!**

**The Demon and the Light: New-Borns**

**Chapter 4: I hate my life**

_**[Chapter start]**_

Wammy's was quiet. Too quiet. Usually the house would be filled up with the sound of Baby L and Light, especially at this time since the Four and six year old (1) were really active and enjoyed making Mello and Nears life a living hell.

How ironic? Two toddlers making two demons lives a living hell?

"Matt…? Do you think they managed to kill them without us knowing?" Ryuk asked, a frown o his face, making his face look scarier than it already was.

Matt shook his head. "No… if they did we would have been sent to heaven straight away… we're still on earth…" the brunette replied and Ryuk shrugged. "Maybe it's a delayed reaction…?" the angel asked and Matt shook his head again.

"No… they are probably planning something… this silence just doesn't feel right… man, we should have stayed here instead of going out…"

"Yeah… but L and Light felt distressed… it made sense to check the area… besides, you're the one that wanted to look at that game store…" Ryuk muttered out and Matt scoffed. "Excuse me-,"

"You are excused" Ryuk interrupted him. Matt growled out. "You were the one that went and scared the humans by stealing apples from that street shop" The brunette said and Ryuk grinned. "That was really fun. Humans are so easy to scare. They're like Chihuahua's"

"Whatever, let's go upstairs… I still don't like this feeling" the younger angle said and Ryuk nodded his head in agreement.

**(Matt's POV)**

Walking up the stairs, me and Ryuk made sure to heighten our senses. We didn't know why the house was so quiet but we weren't going to take any chances. Mello and Near may be demons, but there was many ways to trick demons.

"Right… you go to Nears room and I'll go to Mels… Just tell me if anything is wrong" I tell Ryuk and he nods his head and makes his way over to Nears room whereas I turn to the door to my right.

Upon entering the room, I'm greeted with a shocking sight. Okay… it wouldn't be shocking to any normal person… then again I wasn't normal and I wasn't a person... okay in a sense I was a person… just one that didn't exist… physically.

Anyway… the shocking sight was a sleeping L and Light curled up into a sleeping Mello and Near. The fact that Near and Mello were in the same bed, let alone the same room, was pretty amazing.

I couldn't really blame them. L and Light enjoyed being near each other and hated being apart for too long. Plus, Mello and Near haven't gotten a lot of sleep so it kinda made sense that they would eventually fall asleep even if they were basically in the same bed and same room.

"Matt, Near isn't in his-."

"Shh. They're sleeping" I interrupted Ryuk before he accidentally woke up the four sleeping 'beauties'

I had to say. L and Light were cute as children… but I couldn't exactly call Mello and Near cute… demons weren't cute, ya know.

But they did look peaceful when they slept… especially Mello… he sort of looked less evil when in a state of unconsciousness… it was kinda cute… I liked Mello better when he's asleep…

Near… well… no matter what humans thought he was cute… I didn't see it… but I guess that was because I could only see the dark within them…

No matter how good they were they still had that cold darkness within them… maybe its because I've gotten to know them or because I'm starting to actually like them but I don't really mind that darkness because where there's dark there will always be light.

I must say, even angels have darkness deep down in their hearts… but it's a darkness we don't tap into or let take over us.

"And all this time we thought that there was something wrong" Ryuk said with a chuckle as he walked into the room and sat down on the floor. He had an apple in his hand… I don't know where he got it but it seems that he always has an apple on him.

"You know, Mello and Near are still demons. They could be planning something in their sleep…. What if they take away all of my games… or all of your apples?" I joked and Ryuk chuckled. "They are demons… but even you can see that they are starting to change. For one thing this change is because of both Light and L… although… for Mello it could be because of someone else" He said with a smirk and I stared at him.

"Is he seeing a human? Wow… that's shocking. I didn't think any human would actually take him" I mumble out. For some reason my voice sounded sad… I can't imagine why… its not like I'd be sad because of Mello dating… I mean… he's a demon…

"No… he isn't seeing anyone… Matt… I thought you were smart… anyway… you'll find out sooner or later…" Ryuk said, confusing me.

"Oi, can you two shut up. And screw you Matt. I could probably get any guy I want" Mello said and I heard a snort. "No male specimen will want a blonde bimbo like you , Goldilocks"

"Have they been awake the whole time?" I asked my fellow angle companion. He shrugged and took a bite out of his apple. "They probably were…"

"And screw you too Ryuk! There is no way that we are turning into freaking humans because of these brats!" Mello shouted as he lifted himself partially off the bed and glared at the angel.

"Brats? Why did mommy call us brats? Daddy! Mommy called me a mean word!" L suddenly said as he sat up and started crying. Not even two minutes later had Light joined in on the crying.

"Fuck my life!"

"Now she's swearing!"

"Fuck you, L! I'm a male!"

"Waaaa!"

I think I hate my life more….

_**[Chapter end]**_

_Well… hello there m dear readers… looks like I decided to update this… all thanks to Bella! Her review was soooooooo awesome! It inspired me to write for this story again and even though it's a small chapter its still one! _

_In the next chapter I'm hoping to get some Mello and Matt loving! _

_1; I don't care anymore about age… I've been on holiday for a while now and no matter how hard I try I just can't come up with anything logical… plus I haven't written for this for so long I've actually forgotten my calculations… anyway… L is two years older than Light in this story… it makes sense that when Light is four, L is six… get what I'm saying?_

_Anyway… I hope you all review, I really want reviews! I mean Bella's was proof enough that they do motivate me! _

_Bella: Thank you sooooooooooooooooooo much. Thank you for actually reading the first two before this as well. But really… had you not review this story would have probably never been updated! So thank you! _

_Anyway… bye! Review and pet a potato!_


	5. Little Surprises

**The Demon and the Light: New-Borns**

**Chapter 5: **_**Little **_**Surprises**

* * *

"Mommy… what is this… thing!?" Near heard a distressed 13 year old Light shout, his voice filled with horror. "How many times have I told you not to call me mommy" the white haired boy growled out, turning around to look at the little brunette. Well he wasn't that much smaller than Near considering that he was quite short for his age and Light would probably outgrow him in a week.

"What do you want Light? It's five in the morning, what could possibly be making you this scared?" He asked with a displeased look on his face. He looked around to try and find Ryuk but the angel was nowhere in sight. He felt a vein pop. 'Damn good for nothing angel' he hissed in his head as he looked back down at Light.

"Come on, tell me" he ordered, trying to sound as nice as possible. Light seemed to be very uncomfortable. His cheeks were red and his lips were slightly parted as he took in deep, unsteady breaths. "Mo… what is this?" he asked again, looking down.

Near narrowed his eyes at the 'young' boy. He didn't know what the brunette was trying to tell him. all he did was look down at the floor, his hands held in front of his… crotch? 'oh…' near thought as it dawned on him.

"Light… do you… is your little friend standing straight up?" he asked, trying to hold back a blush of his own. He did not feel comfortable with this situation. He may have been an incubus and seeing stuff like this should be considered normal, but he himself never had to deal with someone coming to him with a problem like Lights, especially when there wasn't much Near could do any way.

"It won't go away! Mommy please make it go away! It's scaring me" the brunette cried out. Near couldn't help but think how pathetic he was, but he had to say that this situation would prove to be some good form of blackmail to use towards Light when he finally regained his memories and his proper age and body.

"Light, just go to the bathroom. That's a sign that your bladder is full. It's nothing to be afraid of" the white haired teen said but Light just shook his head. "I can't… Ryu is in there… he'll make fun of me" the little kid said, his face having already turned crimson.

"Light, this is something normal for huma- err for any male. Majority of men wake up with one" Near said, trying to sooth the brunette. Light finally looked up at him. "Does that mean you have one also?" he asked, his eyes lighting up at the thought that he wasn't the only one that struggled with his current _little_ problem.

"Uhm… he was about to say that he didn't have one but the look Light gave him made him change his mind. "…Yes" he said, defeated. 'I'm not cut out for this shit' he droned in his mind. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" Light asked. Near wanted to kill himself.

"Listen, stop asking stupid questions and go take a damn piss" he growled out, making Light flinch. "But Ryu…" he drawled, looking back down. "Forget about him. He probably wakes up with one as well. I bet his isn't even because of a full bladder"

"Neh, what do you mean by that?" Light asked curiously. Near felt really awkward. Not only did the kid have a problem in his pants but Near was the one forced to explain it and the possibly ways of getting one.

"Light, please listen to me. Go to the bathroom and I'll explain everything once you've gotten rid of that, bathed and eaten. Okay? And don't worry about Ryuzaki. I'm sure he's out of the bathroom. Just go or else you'll get punishment"

Light nodded his head and ran out of the room, not before shouting a quick 'Thanks mommy!' to Near though. He felt his one eye twitch in annoyance. He had never been one to hold any feelings of malice, but that was changing day by day.

He was extremely happy that the three months were coming to an end. And when they did, he would find that blonde haired witch and kill her himself.

"As if you'd be capable of taking the life of another" he heard Ryuk say as he walked into the room, apple in hand. "Where were you? I had to deal with some serious nonsense here. You're supposed to be Light's guardian angel, why am I the one that's looking after him?" he asked, raising his voice slightly.

"Well, that I don't know" he said plainly, taking a bite out of his apple. "Just so you know, I will not be helping you give him the birds and the bees talk. We angels don't even have sexual desires let alone sex organs. So unfortunately I can't help you there"

"That's quite sad. How can you not have sex organs? How else are you created?" he asked, slightly perturbed. "Well, you're right there. Not even God himself creates us. Even is almost like hell, except it's, well, Heaven. It's more peaceful, more tranquil. There's no corruption of course. But systems are different. You get different types of angels. Most of which I'm not even aware of myself."

"What one's are you aware of?" Near asked. Ryuk just sighed out. "Well, there's me. I'm a guardian angel, one made for a human. It seems that there are even guardian angels for Demons. Quite unsettling I have to say, but it proves that even god believes that evil can turn into good. There's research angels. They're responsible for gathering information in heaven, earth and hell.

"Then there are the breeder angels. They give birth to us. At first we are born with sex organs, but when we reach a certain stage in our lives we are expected to choose which path we'll take. Once we've chosen what type of angel we shall become, we are buffed and polished to fit the role. Angels should be pure. We are supposed to be a light brighter than no other"

"What about the breeder angels? They are technically not pure. They're sinning by participating in sexual acts" Near pointed out. Ryuk shook his head at him. "No, it isn't sexual. They are somewhat impure, but they aren't at the same time. They don't act on any sexual desires, only the desire to create life and expand heaven"

Near nodded his head. "Well, that's were us cubus' differ. We act completely on sexual desires. Of course, it's only for the sake of surviving" he said, getting up from his bed, "Most demons are born with sexual organs, of course most of them don't have any desires of using them. I guess they are pure in a sense. But they're wrong doings just spoil their pureness. Not that they have much purity. But like the humans say, there's always light at the end of a dark tunnel"

* * *

Mello's POV

* * *

I stared at the kid in front of me. "I'm 100% sure that you're gay" he said bluntly, making me twitch. Before I could say anything he spoke up again. "And you're probably not even human"

"You little brat" I shouted, trying to get closer to him so that I could give him a good slap but Matt held me back. "Just leave him, he's in his rebellious teen stage" the brunette said to me. I huffed out before forcing myself away from him. "I'm about 50% sure that you two like each other"

"I'm about 100% sure I'm going to kick you in the head kid" I growled out, glaring at L intently. "Mello, don't let him anger you. He'll probably be different tomorrow" Matt said behind me. I just shook my head, breaking eye contact from L.

"I'm going to Near. I need to discuss something with him" I said, making my way out of the room. I honestly didn't know why I was there in the first place.

Ever since L had hit his teens, he'd been a real nuisance. He wasn't anything like he used to be like. Okay, that was a lie. He was exactly how he used to be… but he was his former self before he'd met Light. And he was really tiresome to look after.

It didn't help that Matt sat back and played games the whole time, leaving me to look after L all by myself. He acted so calm and collected since day one and I absolutely hated it. How could someone act so carefree? Especially when someone had been turned into a goddamned baby?

"_Oi, I can hear your thoughts, dumbass"_ Matt said telepathically, making me growl. '_Stay out of my head, bastard'_ he growled in my head, making sure I made him hear the malice in my words.

Once I was in Near's room I was pleased that Light wasn't in as well, seeing as the brunette loved to cling onto Near. That sure made L jealous. I took sadistic pleasure in that though.

"Near, there's something I want to make sure of" I said, taking a seat on the floor where he sat building a puzzle. "What is it?" he asked, his voice holding a level of stress. "Well, I think our calculations on L are wrong. He's aging much faster than Light. I suspect that it has something to do with the fact that he used to be a demon"

He looked up from his puzzle and up at me, a thoughtful look on his face. "I think you're right. He does seem to be aging at a faster pace than Light. I also suspected this. But I don't know why. it may possibly be because he used to be a demon. I have also figured that by next week he'll probably be back to normal, as for Light, well he still has three weeks to go"

"Well… I suppose that's a good thing" I say, looking at the white haired boys tense shoulders. "What's wrong?" I ask. At first he didn't reply, but after a short moment of silence he let out a sigh. "This morning Light came to me… he was freaked out by a…little problem he had" he said, wiggling his eyebrows, something very much out of character for someone like him. I supposed it didn't matter. After the last two months, a lot has changed about out personalities.

"So he had some mornin' wood? What's so wrong about that? All you needed to do was tell him to go take a leak. It helps does it not?" I asked and Near nodded. "Yes. I did tell him to do that, but L was in the bathroom they share at that time and he was far too scared that he'd be made fun of… I told him not to worry because two to one L probably has to deal with the same problems as well, and that some were probably not because of a full bladder…"

"And what's so bad about that?" I ask, confused slightly. "You really are a bonde. Mello, I have to give _Light_ the birds and the bees talk and I'm not comfortable with having that task" he said, calmly going back to his puzzle, despite his slight awkwardness.

"OK, is that it? I'll give him the talk myself if you'd like?" I offered. I knew that I would be far better in situations like this. Near was Near. He may have been an Incubus, but he was probably one of the most innocent of them all. Sure, he probably had engaged in sexual activities, but all of us had to in order to survive.

Of course, I still believed that Near was an innocent little bugger.

"I think I'd appreciate that a lot, but I have to do this one myself" he said and I smiled. I felt proud of him. He was showing some great maturity, something not many Incubus had. Me included…

"Now, get out. I want to finish this and you smell like that stupid angel" he said, and I felt my eye twitch.

Seems I spoke too soon.

* * *

OMG! I'm sooooooooo sorry for not updating this story! I totally lost any and all inspiration I had for the majority of my stories but I'm trying to gain it back! I slowly got my mojo back for this fic and I hope to have updates for ya'll!

I don't know if you can really notice since it's been such a long time, but my writing style has changed completely. I'm a much different writer now! I won't say I'm exactly any better, but I would like to believe that I've improved slightly.

Anyway, I hope nobody forgot about this story! I sure haven't! I just didn't have any inspiration!

I hope for some feedback. It really helps fuel any type of author, even if the feedback is bad. It'll make the author want to try harder!

Ciao~


End file.
